swtestfandomcom_ja-20200213-history
テンプレート:DidYouKnow/2005 archive
December 31, 2005 *...that the New Republic's Wraith Squadron used a ''Lambda''-class shuttle called Narra in their battle against Warlord Zsinj? *...that Uzgak was a Gamorrean hunter from Tatooine during the Jedi Civil War? *...that Yuka Rill was a Tatooinian Ithorian who owed money to Motta the Hutt in 3956 BBY? *...that Zoriis Bafka was a Twi'lek swoop racer in Anchorhead during the Jedi Civil War? *...that Casandra Mateil was a Twi'lek swoop racer on Manaan during Revan's visit there? December 30, 2005 *...that House Pelagia owned a section of the Tapani sector called the Pelagia Province? *...that woolly veermoks were so dangerous that the local Naboo government outlawed the attempted capture of them? *...that Gamorreans used the native watch-beasts as guardians? *...that the Jedi believed Starweirds to be physical manifestations of the dark side of the Force? *...that the rearing spider was an arachnid native to Endor that often feasted on the massive Gorax's leftovers? December 27, 2005 *...that Kromus was rendered uninhabitable during the Clone Wars? *...that Wraith Squadron pilot Shalla Nelprin's sister Vula Nelprin also served in the New Republic Defense Force? *...that Kaminoan nano-virus held the potential to destroy the Kaminoan clone trooper reserves? December 22, 2005 *...that the Rebel Longprobe Y-wing Recon Team'''s sacrificed their weapons system for improved hyperdrives and recon equipment? *...that the espionage handbook ''Spy Primer'' was written by Kyle Katarn? *...that the Almas Academy was overseen by the '''Almas Council? December 20, 2005 *...that Canderous Ordo encountered a spacecraft similar to the Yuuzhan Vong coralskippers during the Mandalorian Wars, almost 4,000 years before the Yuuzhan Vong War? December 19, 2005 *...that before the Battle of Kashyyyk, the 501st Legion had to cut a path through the Separatist blockade during the Battle over Kashyyyk? December 18, 2005 *...the Jedi Temple was attacked by Cortosis battle droids ten months after Geonosis? December 16, 2005 *...that Sidrona Diath was elected in the Galactic Republic Chancery election of 4000 BBY? *...that the astromech droid Whistler included software that blocked the effects of restraining bolts? *...that the Thundering Herd formed the core of Blizzard Force? *...that the Mindharp of Sharu was also known as the Illuminator of Darkness? December 15, 2005 *...that Grand Moff Nivers' governorship of Tandankin lasted less than a day? *...that trained ARC Troopers, Advanced Recon Commando Pilots, were trained to fly LAATs? *...that the Great Jedi Purge began with the destruction of the Jedi Temple during the Raid on the Jedi Temple? *...that Wedge Antilles singlehandedly destroyed 100 TIE/LN starfighters in the Battle of Tandankin, securing the Rebellion the victory and the people of Tandankin their freedom, and almost got lynched for it by the Tandankinians? December 7, 2005 *...the Wookiee Trade Guild was attacked by the Trade Federation due to tax resistance? *...Kyle Katarn was healed in Tank 23 in Ward 114 of the hospital ship, the Mercy? December 6, 2005 *...Kyle Katarn and WeeGee used a T-4 to escape a band of swoop-riding Grave Tusken mercenaries? *...Gorm the Dissolver contained parts from six different species and seven generations of droids? December 1, 2005 *...Darth Vader violated the Third Law of Aargau when he stole the Crown Jewels of Alderaan from the Bank of Aargau? *...Hypervelocity guns could hurl 120 solid slugs per minute? *...Rin Shuuir was a Sith Lord during the Great Sith War? *...Viscount Tardi served in the Rebel Alliance Cabinet as the Minister of Finance until his passing in 3 ABY? *...young General Roons Sewell was a favorite commander among the Rebel Alliance's rank and file soldiers? November 28, 2005 *...that while thought to boost reasoning skills, Pol pollen was a highly addicitive substance? *...that Leia Organa Solo first met Tai after being forced to land during the Battle of Trenwyth? *...that the Historical Battle Site Preservation Act funded the Alliance War Museum to house the artifacts retrieved by Operation Flotsam? *...that the Lorrdian method of non-verbal communication was developed during and as a result of the Kanz Disorders? *...that Commander Zalin Bey led the Senate Guard's investigation of Senator Jheramahd Greyshade's murder? November 25, 2005 *...that General Maximilian Veers' son Zevulon Veers defected to the Rebel Alliance? *...that Lightning Battalion was a special forces unit of the Imperial Army? *...that the Ante-Endor Association refused to believe that the Battle of Endor occurred? *...that after Exactor was the second vessel of then ''Imperator'' class? *...Wedge Antilles destroyed the Bonestar Pirates in an act of revenge? November 18th, 2005 *...that the capital of Thyferra was called Xuczal City in Basic and Xozhixi by the Vratix? *...that Moff Darcc gave Pekt carte blanche to hunt Wookiees on Kashyyyk? *...that Assault on Yavin Four was the first installment of Star Wars Missions? *...that the pre-Clone Wars construction boom on Falleen heavily polluted the region known as the Yellow District? *...that Domain Cha and Domain Kraal were rival Warrior caste Domains? November 13th, 2005 *...that the Monarch of Naboo was elected to four-year terms? *...that Qu Rahn was played by Bennet Guillory? *...that Colonel Ejagga Pakkpekatt commanded the Teljkon vagabond expedition? *...that the Aing-Tii taught Jacen Solo to Flow Walk? *...that the Kuras Asteroid Belt disrupted space travel in the Kuras system? November 9th, 2005 *...that Mezhan Kwaad's surname means angry in Dutch? November 6th, 2005 *...that B'Thazoshe Bridge was a sacred site to the Sandpeople? *...that ''Victory II''-class Star Destroyer was optimized for space combat? *...that High General Obi-Wan Kenobi led the Third Army during the Clone Wars? *...Plo Koon and Darth Maul have been voiced by Gregg Berger in Star Wars computer games? *...that after it was liberated by Rogue Squadron, Eidolon Base became a wealthy city? November 3rd, 2005 *...that the Alliance War Museum on Coruscant tried for years to acquire the Millennium Falcon from Han Solo? *...that Iron Fist was named Brawl before it was stolen by warlord Zsinj? *...that Corona was the lead ship of the ''Corona'' class? *...that Senator Simon Greyshade killed himself and Commander Strom with a thermal detonator? *...that one cubic millimeter of Rokur Gepta's electromagnetic torpedo could destroy all life on a planet and prevent new life from occuring? October 30th, 2005 *...that Imperial warlord Zsinj's pilots were the only ones to use TIE Raptors? *...that the Nubian Y Type shuttle was one of many starships manufactured on Nubia? *...that Pugs were a species native to the forest moon of Endor that bore a resemblance to canines? *...that the Liberator was a Mere Resistance capital ship piloted by the Chadra-Fan Kole during the Clone Wars? October 29th, 2005 *...that Colonel Kleyn Selid was the commander of Mount Tantiss during Grand Admiral Thrawn's campaign? *...that [[Delvardus|Superior General Delvardus]] was the warlord who constructed the Knight Hammer? *...that Jeedai was how the Yuuzhan Vong pronounced Jedi? *...that Crimson Command was Gilad Pellaeon's command under the warlord Teradoc? October 26th, 2005 *...that the Prefsbelt IV Naval Academy's famous alumni included Biggs Darklighter, Tycho Celchu and Derek Klivian? *...that the Battle of Doornik-319 marked the first blast fired in anger for the New Republic in 1000 days? *...that the Jedi Temple was founded by the Four Masters? *...that Ord Mantell was colonized by Corellians in 12,000 BBY? *...that junior Imperial Naval officers from the Core were commonly posted aboard Thunderflare? October 24th, 2005 *...that HIMS technology was first tested on a ''Namana''-class light cruiser? *... that Imperial Governor Evitch Jenton's iron rule pushed many Ebranites to join the Rebel Alliance ? *...that Code 1-5 marked the Rebel Alliance retreat from Echo Base? *...that the Velcar Free Commerce Zone was a charter member of the Pentastar Alignment? *...that the destruction of Endurance with its starfighter complement aboard shifted to fleet policy to advocate launching all starfighters immediately in battle? October 21st, 2005 *...that the 91st Reconnaissance Corps was led by Commander Neyo during the Clone Wars? *... that independent Balmorra was able to stave off Executor Sedriss' forces in the Battle of Balmorra? October 18th, 2005 *...that Lord Graemon was a financier on Muunilinst for the Imperial Remnant? *...that the Chancellor's Suite was located in the Republic Executive Building on Coruscant? October 17th, 2005 *...that the First Battle of Zonama Sekot lasted for several years until Jedi Knight Vergere persuaded the Yuuzhan Vong to leave the planet alone? *...that the Anomids were among the galaxy's wealthiest societies? *...that the smuggler Bettle joined the Rebel Alliance in no small part due to being a daughter of a resistance leader? *...that the candidacy of Cal Omas, the winner of the presidential election of 27 ABY, was proposed by Luke Skywalker? October 15th, 2005 *...that Xecr Nist was the third Executor of the Imperial Military? *...that the Mediator was destroyed by sabotage over Rhommamool and Osarian? *...that Admiral Hiram Drayson was the first director of the clandestine agency Alpha Blue? *...that Admiral Toka was the commander of the Rebel Alliance's Tak Base? *...that Garret Callron was Μoff of the Clacis Sector during the Galactic Civil War? October 12th, 2005 *...that Ealor was a planet in the Bysis system? *...that the Star Wars: Chewbacca series of comics was written by Darko Macan? *...that Star Wars: Republic: Show of Force was a two-issue story arc in the Star Wars: Republic series of comics? *...that slaveships were massive Yuuzhan Vong starships used to capture prisoners after conquering their respective homeworlds? *...that the Embassy Mall was a shopping center on Coruscant? October 9th, 2005 *...that the Ssi-Ruuvi invasions of the galaxy proper began at G'rho? *...that Sinya was Twi'lek bodyguard for Black Sun? *...that Dodra F'ass was a Bith who represented Clak'dor VII in the Galactic Senate? *...that Long Scale was the starship of Trandoshan mercenary Ssorku *...that Paul Celer wrote the backstory of Grizz Frix? *...that the Bureau of Ships and Services was a hereditary and neutral organization? October 8th, 2005 *...that Keval Raffaan attended the Diplomatic Institute? *...that Ravein was the Senator of Alderaan before Bail Antilles? *...that the First Battle of Nomad City was an attack by Imperial Grand Admiral Thrawn to bolster his forces for the Battle of Sluis Van? *...that the Destruction of Nomad City was initiated by Grand Admiral Thrawn in an attempt to acquire more hfredium and kammris for his shipyards in the Bilbringi system? *...that the Battle of Lwhekk, the Ssi-Ruuk homeworld, was a retaliation from the Chiss for several of their species being enteched? October 6th, 2005 *...that Imperial Inquisitor Sancor was charged with gathering information for Darth Vader concerning the medical facility on Polis Massa? *...that the Nixor Spaceport was located in the Nixor system? *...that Evakmar created the Corps Transport in association with Kuat Drive Yards? *...that EoBaam Shipping Lanes manufactured the Rin Assid Bulk Hauler? *...that Elsinore-Cordova Engineering created the Tri-Mark VII Interceptor? *...that Grees, Emala and Sligh profited off of the Killik-Chiss confrontations? October 5th, 2005 *...that Gauntlet Squadron was a New Republic starfighter squadron that saw action during the Bacta War? *...that Talon Squadron was a New Republic starfighter squadron commanded by Lieutenant Myn Donos? *...that the Shriwirr was a [[Shree-class Battle Cruiser|''Shree''-class Battle Cruiser]]? *...that Imperial Governor Malvander resided in the Solem city of G'ai Solem? *...that Yractos was the capital city of Gyndine? October 4th, 2005 *...that the tradition of using the name Darth may have begun with the Sith Lords Revan and Malak? October 3rd, 2005 *...that Baragwin Shadow Armor was a modifiable suit that enhanced the capabilities of most stealth generators? * ...that the Juliupper was destroyed while evacuating residents from Sernpidal? * ...that Adventure Hiker and Hunter was a company that produced military rations? * ...that Adostic Arms was a weapon manufacturer known for its large-bore shotguns? * ...that the Ace of Sabers was a gambling establishment on Kluistar? * ...that the Liberty Star was a New Republic Assault Frigate that fought in the Battle of Bilbringi? October 2nd, 2005 * ...that the DR919a was the ship used by Jae Juun and Tarfang after the destruction of the XR808g? * ...that the Jade's Fire was a modified SoroSuub 3000? * ...that the Star Destroyer Superior was destroyed in the Battle of Bastion? * ...that B'shith Vorrik was the Yuuzhan Vong commander of that species' invasion of the Imperial Remnant? * ...that the governmental body of Ylesia was known as the Ylesian Republic? * ...that Jaina Solo led the Jedi forces during the Second Battle of Ylesia in the Yuuzhan Vong War? * ...that the droid Vuffi Raa came into Lando Calrissian's possession via a sabacc game with Ottdefa Osuno Whett? * ...that without Terena Adare, Dantooine would have been a much worse place after the Jedi Civil War? October 1st, 2005 * ...that Taat was the Killik nest that the Myrkr Strike Team became Joiners to? * ...that Mother Rell was the oldest member of the Witches of Dathomir's Singing Mountain Clan? * ...that Trax Bonkik was a Rodian mechanic that worked on Mars Guo's podracer shortly before the Boonta Eve Classic? * ...that the Mon Karren was a Mon Calamari Star Cruiser in the New Republic's Solo Fleet? * ...that Vanguard Squadron was a New Republic squadron composed entirely of Chiss? * ...that the Bright Lands was the area of Ryloth that was eternally covered in sunlight? * ...that Shawnkyr Nuruodo took over Vanguard Squadron when its former leader Jagged Fel left in favor of Twin Suns Squadron? September 30th, 2005 * ...that the Solo Fleet was tasked with neutralizing Warlord Zsinj? * ...that Freedon Nadd fell to the Dark Side under Naga Sadow in 4400 BBY? * ...that most of the Lost Jedi were not yet Jedi when the title was coined? September 29th, 2005 * ...that the Immalia Sector was governed by Imperial moff Marcellin Wessel? * ...that Denn Wessex commanded the Redoubt during the Clone Wars? * ...that the Whipsaw, commanded by Fyefee Tiis, disabled a CIS droid control ship during the Battle of Cartao? * ...that the planet Woteba was given to the Killiks in an effort to end their border dispute with the Chiss? * ...that the Shriek-hawk was known as Jai'galaar in Mando'a, the language of the Mandalorians? * ...that the Galactic Alliance's military was known as the Galactic Alliance Defense Force? September 27th, 2005 * ...that the Attacks on the Zabrak Colonies caused several native Zabrak to join the Republic military? * ...that the Brotherhood of Darkness was founded by the former Jedi Master who took the name Darth Ruin? * ...that Captain Brandei of the Judicator once served aboard the Executor as Technical Services Officer? * ...that the starship Peregrine was named after a ghost from a Corellian legend? * ...that John Ratzenberger played Bren Derlin in [[Star Wars: Episode V The Empire Strikes Back|''Star Wars'': Episode V The Empire Strikes Back]]? * ...that the Death Star contained parks, shopping centers, and recreation areas? *...that Captain Dorja once served directly under Grand Admiral Thrawn? *...that Talon Karrde took over his smuggling operation from Jorj Car'das? Category:Did You Know archives